Various devices have been used to test fluid streams to determine characteristics of particles in the fluid stream including particle size, type, distribution or concentration. These devices typically include a light source for generating electromagnetic radiation with a particular wavelength and an optical coupler for transmitting the light to a sensing region. The light illuminating the fluid stream is scattered by the particles suspended in the fluid stream. The scattered light is collected and transmitted to a processing element for analysis to determine various characteristics of the particles. Optical elements including lenses are commonly used to focus the light illuminating the fluid stream. Also, various optical elements such as lenses are used to focus the collected light.
Prior particle analyzing devices have employed a multitude of components and/or required significant adaptation of the environment to be tested to deploy the particle analyzer to test a given fluid stream. The complexity of these prior known devices has necessitated the use of very skilled laborers to manufacture, operate and deploy known particle analyzers to analyze particles in a given fluid stream. It is therefore desirous to develop a particle analyzer that is simple in construction to enable relatively unskilled laborers to manufacture, operate and deploy the particle analyzer to analyze particles in a given fluid stream.
Prior particle analyzing devices have often used a probe or transmitter of one sort or another to transmit light of a specified wavelength to a sensing region remote from the probe, i.e., the area or region where light scattering occurs is outside the light transmitting probe. Examples of such prior known devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,751,422; 5,731,875; 4,662,749; 5,526,112; 5,155,549; 5,084,614;and,5,313,542. These prior devices are disadvantageous, inter alia, because the remote location of the scattering region or chamber makes it more difficult to control and monitor the test fluid and the light used to irradiate the test fluid. Further, an additional component is often required through which the fluid stream to be detected is passed for testing. Accordingly, the complexity and expense of the analyzing system is disadvantageously increased.
Prior known particle analyzers have suffered greatly in accuracy and durability due to their deployment in hazardous test environments. Such hazardous environments subject the particle analyzer to extremely high pressures, temperatures and/or highly corrosive conditions. Prior known particle analyzers have deployed optical elements such as lenses and other components directly into the hazardous test environment. By deploying optical elements directly into the hazardous environment, the accuracy and durability of the prior known particle analyzers have been compromised.
Some prior known particle analyzers are constructed with separate housings for the light transmitting element and the light collecting element. Examples of such prior known particle analyzers are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,313,542; 6,016,195; and 5,751,422. These constructions are disadvantageous because the additional component requires further adaptation of the environment in which the particle analyzer is deployed. Moreover, the additional component adds to the complexity and expense of the particle analyzer.